How is this possible?
by Hinny-Always
Summary: What happens when a science obsessed girl invents a 'gadget' which brings the characters from the movie land to the real world? And what happens if the girl has a Harry Potter obsessed best friend?
1. They are here

**A/N: Alright! This is one of the craziest ideas I have ever had. Yes it is. This fic does not have many logics; actually it has no logic at all. But anyway I did it. Hope you will like it. If you are someone who likes stories with OC's this one could entertain you. This only has canon shipping, by the way. (If there is any chance of romance at all!)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything except the OC's. (More like my friends own the OC's, 'because the OC's basically represent them.) The plot is mine. Main characters are JK's. This idea is from a** _**Telugu **_**movie I had watched long ago and I have no memory of anything about the movie except the 'Gadget' used.  
**

**They are here!**

Linda stared at her friend. Whatever she was talking was not possible- not possible at all. No way was it possible. Even if Voldemort joined the good guys to fight against his own death eaters, _this _was not possible. On second thoughts, this was a more possible thing than Voldemort joining the good side.

"You can't be Sirius!"

"But I am, and stop using Harry Potter references for everything."

"Well I can't stop it, can I?" she asked with a smirk. "Anyway how are you so sure this thing works?" she asked Trista with an utter distaste looking at something that looked like a camera, but supposedly having the power to do something as her friend had suggested her.

"Well I tried it. It worked."

"On what exactly did you try it?"

"On Tom and Jerry of course! Those were as harmless as possible."

That Saturday on that quiet, pleasant afternoon Linda had sat in her living room, free from her work. She had started to watch her favourite movie, Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2. She saw everything. She had come to the last part when Harry was going to kick good ol' Voldy's butt. Neville had just killed Nagini and all the students and professors were in the castle fighting. Harry's and Voldy's fight had just begun and Harry had taken Voldy down with him and they had both fallen down the tower. Linda couldn't stop yelling, "Go Harry, go! Kick him now!"

But then her friend had entered her flat; one of her best friends, Trista. She had commanded her to switch off the movie because she had something very different to tell her. Linda whined and whined and had told her to go away and yelled at her saying, "You are horrible than Bellatrix and all the death eaters put together."

But nothing had moved Trista. Nope, not even an inch. She had stood there and looked at her and given the 'Hermione-stare'. That was what Linda called it. She sighed finally and paused the movie. Her old DVD player was no good at all. Once you 'pause' it, it would take minutes to restart when you played it again.

She had yelled at her friend, "Happy now, you maniac! Now tell me why you have come here?"

"Well I want to tell about my new invention."

Linda groaned. Her friend was an obsessed inventor. Not that her inventions were something that could be taken to the scientists and gotten patents. No, they were things that made daily work easier. But somehow this time it was different. Linda could tell it by the way Trista's eyes shone- Twinkled, more like how it used to be with Dumbledore.

"Don't let me stop you then. Continue."

"Well this is a very normal camera yes, but I have done some tinkering inside. Well basically, what this device does is to bring the characters out from your television set. The characters from that world enter the real world."

That was when Linda sat and had stared at her friend for what felt like hours. Finally grasping what exactly her friend mentioned, she couldn't help but laugh at her when she called Tom and Jerry harmless. They had to be harmless if they kept banging every item in the house and almost bringing down the house.

"Oh don't you dare laugh at me! That was as harmless as it could be, alright! Besides I sent them back."  
Linda stopped laughing and asked, "What do you mean you sent them back?"  
"Well I was only testing this, it worked. I reversed the process and they went back. Tom was chasing Jerry and both were too busy to realise the change of surroundings."

Alright! Now she was sure, her friend had gone mental! May be she could put her next to Gilderoy Lockhart. Would St Mungo's accept muggles?

She sniggered at the thought of Lockhart and her friend in the same ward.

Trista looked at her and asked, "Now why are you doing that?"

She looked at Trista and composed her expression and simply said, "Nothing."

But she couldn't help asking her friend the next question that had formed in her head.

"Say, Trista."

"Yes."

"You said, if I- well if you used this thing, the Characters would come into our real world?"

"That's right."

"So assuming what you said is true-"

"It is true you idiot!"

"Alright! Alright! If they do come out, what would they remember? I mean let's say I-uh- we used this on the Harry Potter movie. Say  
Harry, Ron and Hermione do come here. Would their memories be of Harry, Ron and Hermione or of Dan, Rupert, and Emma?" she asked slyly.

Sensing where her friend was going with this, Trista yelled at her. "Don't you dare, you idiot! If you somehow did manage to bring them to this world, sending them back would be near impossible!"

"Why would that be?"

"For one- Harry, Ron and Hermione are not cartoon characters, so it won't be that easy because they don't move in a 2-D frame but in a 3-D one. And then again, if you do manage to get them here, it won't be just them. Voldemort too would follow out, seeing that in the scene you just paused," she pointed at her TV, "Harry and Voldemort are together. At least they are nearby."

"So what if Voldemort did follow out? We can have a little chat and send them back."

"You idiot! You don't get it, do you? When they come here Voldemort's memories will not be that of Ralph Fiennes's but that of Voldemort himself!"

Linda's eyes widened. "You mean if he did manage to come out, he could actually kill us and take over the world?"

"Oh no that will not be possible!"

"Why?"

"In simple terms, whatever the fiction world characters do, it won't have any effect on the real world whatsoever. You can communicate with them and touch them too. They will be as real as possible, but no magic they do would affect you. But let's just say if they did use magic on someone from 'their' world, that surely would work."

"So, you mean I get the basilisk out of the TV and I can stare at it as long as possible, but I won't die? But someone from there followed it out and stared in its eyes, and they would die?"

"That's right. But don't expect yourself to be safe, because I am not sure about the physical contact?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say that if someone used the killing curse on you, you would be safe. But if the same person intended to strangle your neck, I don't know if you would be alive or dead."

"Oh yeah, that's a relief. They _could _kill me if they wanted but not with the wand. Anyway but that is beside the point, not like this would happen anyway."

Trista narrowed her eyes, "Is that supposed to mean you are not going to try it or that you don't think whatever I said is true."

"Tri, of course I wouldn't try it and you have my word. But then again, you cannot be _serious_, this stuff is not possible, is it?"

"Oh so you can believe time turners but not this!"

"Yeah but they used _magic _in that not in this right." She said as if the word magic solved the whole problem.

"I can't believe that you don't trust me! I told you that I tested it! On Tom and Jerry!"

"Yeah well, I believe you. I trust you. I know you won't lie to me. But, well may be you were just imagining things-"

"Oh! like the way you imagine magic is real!"

"That's besides the point. We were talking about this- this camera of yours."

"So you are calling me mental, are you?

Linda shuddered. She did not want to be at the end of her friend's anger. That was even worse than Mrs Weasley at times.

"Look that's not what-"

Just then the voice of another one of their friends called Trista from downstairs. There were six of them. Linda and Trista shared the first floor. While Adelaide and Gail shared the ground floor and Nancy and Savvy shared the second floor.

Linda realised it was Gail calling Trista so that she could see the photos Gail had taken during her vacation. All the others had seen them except Trista who was busy for weeks, probably with that blast-ended-camera, Linda thought with distaste. That wretched thing was responsible for the fight between Trista and her. She hated it.

Trista turned to her and said, "Don't think this is over. I will come back and have a word or two with you." With that she turned her back and went down.

Linda groaned. She did not want her friend to be angry with her. She was not in the stage of contemplating if it was her mistake that Trista was angry or if her friend's anger was irrational. She turned to her TV with a sigh 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I at least have this.'

She pressed 'play' and went to the refrigerator to get her favourite vanilla ice cream. May be that would cool her down now. She could eat her ice-cream and watch the movie and slowly think how to face her friend. She took her time thinking about the situation and came to the living room humming her favourite tune.

Not exactly looking where she was going, she bumped into something hard, or rather someone standing there. She looked up and found herself at the end of a wand. Of course anyone normal, (someone not too obsessed with Harry Potter) would call it a stick of about 10 inches long.

But then she was a Potterhead. Yes, she was. That is why she knew, she was at the end of a Ginger's wand. She frantically looked around to find her living room filled with three other people their wands pointed up at her in a not-at-all friendly manner.

Her final thought as she hit the ground was 'How right Trista had been about her invention.'

**A/N: So you all witnessed my crazy idea. Anyway, Linda is, well- me? Or at least, someone that represents me. Trista is a figment of my very absurd imagination.**

**This fic has too many grammatical errors if you ask me. Or at least I feel so. Anyway, I could have checked I know. But I have realised something; I love reviews. So in order to get some I have been uploading stories as fast as I can. (Although, it is no reason for a badly written fic).**

And anything mentioned here is only for the idea of fun. So it is not to be taken seriously.  


**Anyway if you feel this story is good enough review and tell me, I will continue. I will continue this anyway, but reviews provide the required inspiration. And if this has any mistakes, then I will edit it later on.**

**Thanks for reading. Just leave a small review. It means a** _**lot**_**.**


	2. Chaos

**Chaos**

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see. I have been a bit busy, actually. Like I said, last time- I will complete this story no matter what. It's just going to take a bit of time seeing that this story is a bit- **_**complex. **_**I got a few reviews and I am happy. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. This chapter might raise a lot of questions and doubts. And believe me- these will be solved in the further chapters. I tried to put myself in this situation- both as people from the magical world and the real world, and my brain was in a **_**chaos.**_

**There were some stuff that were actually cut off from this chapter so that it would not be confusing. I suggest that you read the previous chapter first if it has been a long time, seeing that the OC's might confuse you a bit.**

Anyway, here you go.****

"Er… Harry, should I wake her up or something?"

"I don't know Ron. What if she is a death eater?"

"I don't think so."

"What is it Hermione?"

"I said, I don't think she is a death eater."

"How come?"

"Look Ron. Look at your surroundings. She is a muggle."

"Ok! But how are we four here? Where are the others?"

"Ron, before we were sucked up here. I could just see the same happening with everyone else too."

"Are you sure Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry. I saw them all. Even few of the death eaters and most of the staff and students were sucked up."

"Er… so should we wake her up?"

"I guess… Ennervate. Damn, nothing's happening. Ennervate. Ennervate."

"Wait Harry, let me try."

"Alright Hermione."

"Ennervate… Damn it's not working."

"I don't think anyone's is working. What do we do?"

"Ginny, I think it's best to wake her up."

"But how? Our wands aren't working."

"Ron, don't be so thick! Just sprinkle some water on her."

"Alright. Water, water… aha there it is!"

"Bloody hell!" Linda had woken up abruptly for a huge splash of water had hit her.

"Ron you were supposed to sprinkle, not pour the water on her."

"Er… sorry."

Linda was still staring at all four of them. She pinched herself. "Bloody hell, I am not dreaming. Bloody hell, bloody hell."

"She swears even worse than Ron."

"Bloody hell." Linda said again.

"Er… Excuse me," the ginger looked at Linda, "why are you using my catch phrase 'Bloody hell'?"

"Bloody hell." Linda said again.

"I think she is in some kind of shock." A brunette said.

Linda properly registered all the other four occupants of the room now, two gingers, one brunette and another- _her hero._

"Harry."

"Er… do you know me?" He asked.

"Uh-Huh, I know all of you."

Just then Ron pointed his wand at Linda again, "Bloody hell Ron! Stop doing it, it won't work on me!"

"What do you mean it won't work on you?"

"Are you working with Voldemort?"

"Why are we here?"

"Bloody hell! So many questions! I can explain. Give me a minute. But be assured this is no kind of trap. Just give me a minute."

As soon as she finished saying this, a person came running into the living room. She was shouting, "Lindy, help me!"

"What's wrong Savvy?" Linda asked the girl.

Just as she said that, the new girl looked at the living room and then collapsed, "Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell indeed." Replied Linda.

"How are they here?"

"I think I will tell you. What is your problem now?"

"Well…. Let's just say Neville, the Weasleys, few professors and a few DA members materialised in front of me and Nancy when we were chatting."

"Bloody hell! I am going to kill Trista! I think she left that ruddy thing on!"

"Excuse me! Can any of you care to tell me what's happening?" Hermione shouted.

"Wait Hermione, just wait," she then turned to her friend, "Savvy, where is Nancy then?"

"Er… she is playing the hostage."

"She what-?"

"They kept her as a hostage and told me to get some help! They didn't exactly believe us when we told them we have no idea what happened. So I thought I could get someone cool and collected."

"Then you came to the wrong person. The only cool and collected people here are Nancy and Ade."

"I know… now, this is so confusing."

"Alright. I can't do this alone. Go upstairs and get Nancy and everyone here. Tell them to wait for some time."

"Alright… Er- why are you dripping wet."

"I think it was someone's idea of a joke." She looked up at Ron and raised an eyebrow. He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Anyway guys," she said addressing to the four new comers, "Please don't wander off anywhere. Just stay here and wait for Neville and others, I am sure you heard us both talking. Give me a bit of time to explain this all. I will be back."

"Er Linda-"

"Yes Savvy."

"If all these are here, then where are Voldemort and people?"

Linda narrowed her eyes and thought, "If they didn't land in first or second floor, that means- bloody hell Gail, Trista and Adelaide… Oh god! Get the others here, I will go check. And you lot, please trust me and stay here."

Linda ran downstairs. She first ran to Adelaide's flat. There she was, fainted on the ground. Linda hurried and shook her violently. Ade woke up and screamed, "I saw Voldemort and a few others… I didn't expect a dream to be so realistic."

Linda looked at her friend dumbfounded. May be she thought that it was just a dream. She then said, "Listen Ade, go back to my flat and sit there. No matter whom or whatever you see, just sit there and don't run. Please."

Ade looked confused at her and then said, "Alright."

Linda ran to Gail's house and she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Gail, "What's wrong? Do you wanna see my photos again."

"Not now. Both you and Trista get back to my flat and don't ask any questions now. Just come there, now."

Gail looked at her and nodded.

Linda ran to her flat. She took deep breath and entered it. Every head turned to look at her. Then Ade asked, "Lin, what's the meaning of this? Some joke?"

"I wish it was." Linda muttered.

As soon as the words were out, there was a scream. There stood Gail and Trista petrified. Trista calmed down first and ran directly to Linda.

"You idiot! I told you not to use it!"

"And I did not." Linda said.

"I don't believe you!"

"Please don't start a fight now! Just remember what you did before you came here."

Slowly Trista thought, she then looked at Linda sheepishly and said, "Sorry, after I sent Tom and Jerry back. I had just switched it on again to check. But I changed my mind and came here. I think you 'play'ed your DVD after I left and they came out."

"Yes." She sighed.

"Er… why exactly is this here?" Savvy held the camera.

"Don't touch it!" Linda took it out of her hand and kept the wretched thing back on the table.

She turned to Trista and said, "Alright Tristy, I think you gotta explain about your new 'invention' to these four-" Linda pointed at her friends, "and I will try and explain it to these lot." Trista looked at her and nodded. She took her friends to a corner and started explaining.

Linda took a deep breath and turned to the room full of people, there were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, a few professors and DA members.

"Ok guys, I am Linda." She said nervously.

"We know that." Ron muttered.

Linda took a deep breath and said, "Please don't interfere, it is difficult already." She was completely dumbfounded as to how she was going to tell them the whole thing.

"Right then. I will explain a few things and when I ask you, please ask me if you have any doubts."

Most of them nodded but a few of them glared at her.

"Ok, let me tell this straight. I am a muggle. My friends and I, all are muggles. This is the year 2012. You lot-" she pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "do defeat Voldemort."

At this point there were a few relieved expressions.

"But the thing is, this is not real. I mean to say, you lot are not real."

There were yells and several protests at this. Linda tried desperately to stop them. "Silence." Yelled a voice behind them and saw Nancy standing behind her. All her friends stood behind her and smiled at her to continue, Trista having told them the whole _ordeal_.

Linda continued, "Well, let me tell this thing in my point of view, so that it helps you think. I had my day free today, so I sat to watch my favourite movie (she deliberately avoided saying the movie's name) and my friend here," she glared at Trista "came to tell me that she had invented something new, you see- she invents stuff. But this one- it was not something small. It was big, and I don't mean the size. I mean what it could do."

"She explained me what the 'gadget' did. So basically speaking, this particular gadget brings the characters from the movie land to the real world. And my friend being the idiot she is, left the device running and went out. I continued watching the movie without realising this. I just went to take a cup of ice cream and I saw you four-" she looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "here in my living room. And you know the rest. Neville and others appeared in Nancy's flat and Voldemort and his death munchers appeared in Ade's flat."

She then looked at Trista and said, "Say Trista, why didn't everyone appear in my flat or rather this floor? Why all over the building?"

Trista thought and said, "I am not sure. This device still has to be tested, so I can't tell you how this happened. But I can tell you this, whoever came out from the movie, appeared only in this building and nowhere else."

Linda looked at her quizzically and made a mental note to ask her how she was sure of this later because now, she had more pressing problems at hand.

She turned back to her audience again, "So, do you have any doubts with what I have told you until now?"

Most of them shook their heads, and then Hermione thought for a moment, then bit her lip and asked, "What's the name of your favourite movie?"

Trista sighed now. She expected this question from Hermione. She was pretty sure that she had figured most of the things by now. Trista just picked up the DVD cover and handed it to Hermione. Ron, Harry and Ginny crowded over her.

Their reactions were as she expected, Hermione though shocked for a second- regained her composure and looked like she was expecting it. Ron and Ginny were pretty much dumbstruck to just see the movie title, let alone the pictures and the content. Harry's expression was quite blank, covering his usual emotions.

Hermione looked at her and said, "You know that it is difficult for us to accept when some unknown person just says that you are not real."

Linda looked at Hermione intently and nodded. She understood how it could feel. You build a world around you and suddenly that world is crumbled and claimed that it's not true. She could understand how they felt.

"But Hermione, this can't be real. I mean you know we are real and all. Look at us. May be this is some illusion that Voldemort created for us." Ron said.

Ginny looked at her brother and said, "I think Ron is right. This could be his doing. I don't think we should believe her, what do you think Harry?"

Harry studied Ginny's gaze intently and looked at Linda tiredly, "We have a war to fight. We have had enough of taking this. I don't know if what you are telling is a truth or a lie, but I just want this over."

Linda looked at her friends and back at all others. She just sighed and closed her eyes. "I know you have a bloody war to fight. I know you lost people. I know you want this over more than anything now. But I also know that when this war is over you will have what you always wanted- love and family."

She opened her eyes and looked at Harry directly, "First, you need to trust us- there is no other way you are going to find your way back there. Second, this mistake was done by us- I mean me, so let me rectify it. Just give me some time."

Trista came behind her and said, "It's not only your mistake, it's mine too. Let me handle this with you." Linda smiled and hugged her. She looked at her friends to find that they were smiling encouragingly at her.

She took a deep breath and turned to them. "So do you or do you not trust us?" Savvy asked looking at them with a pure gleam of determination in her eyes.

Hermione nodded and said, "May be to some extent, yes. But have you told us everything that needs to be told."

Trista thought intently, "Well… I think pretty much Oh! We dint tell you about this."

Linda looked at her questioningly. Trista shrugged and said, "Did you do any magic since you came here?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, a bit. But the spells didn't work."

Trista nodded and said, "Ok let me just tell this straight. Any kind of magic you perform will have no kind of effect on us, although you can use magic on someone or something from your own world."

"Oh-kay." Everybody slowly nodded seeing that they didn't have much of a choice.

Linda sighed and said, "Right Trista, we need to send them all back. You said that if we reverse the procedure they can go back. Can we start now?"

Trista sighed and said, "I don't think they can go. Not now at least."

"Why is that?"

Trista looked intently and said, "Look, if we want to send them back- we can send only these guys, but not Voldemort and others."

"Why is that?"

"That's because they are not here, in the boundary- in the field where the device can work."

"So what? We can send this lot and then somehow get them and send them back. Right?"

"No. We can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because, this thing can be reversed only once. And when I send this lot, I will be already reversing the process once- meaning, I can't do it again. That means Voldy and nuts will be stuck here."

Realisation dawned on everyone's faces. They couldn't get back home until Voldemort was in the perimeter and sent back with them again. Many questions were beginning to boil in all the heads, but Gail spoke first.

"So how do we get ol' Voldy here?"

**A/N: Did you like it? Believe me this chapter was a lot difficult than the previous one and there are small loop holes and lingering questions and doubts here and there. I have half a mind that I might have mucked up something. But I will not know that until you review right? So please review. As always constructive criticisms and appreciations are well received. But please, no flames.**


End file.
